The Order of Life: The Dursley's POV
by CBeMe
Summary: The Dursley's face the trial of their lives. Can they possibly win their freedom? Companion to The Order of Life.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark is infringement is intended.

PLEASE NOTE: This is a companion piece to "The Order of Life," you may enjoy it more if you are also reading the main story.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Order of Life

The Dursley's Point of View

Chapter 1

The Visit

    Vernon Dursley looked toward the sound of someone knocking on his front door. 

    _"Who could be visiting at this hour?" _he thought. _"Right in the middle of breakfast, how rude."_

    He lifted his considerable bulk from the table and started toward the door. 

    "I'll get it dear. Eat up son, you haven't much time before term starts up again," he said as he turned down the hall.

    _"Bloody inconsiderate, best be a good reason for this interruption," _he thought as he plastered a semi-pleasant look on his face before opening the door.

    "Good day officer, how can I help you?" he asked wondering which of his neighbors they might be asking about. 

    He had just returned form a month-long vacation with his family, he hoped nothing had happened while he was away. He wanted to assist these officers in carrying out their duty to punish vagabonds, criminals, and wrongdoers. There seemed to be a lot of them, only two in uniform, but the ones in suits might be detectives, and what looked like attorneys. Yes, this must be very important.

    "Mr. Vernon Dursley?" an officer asked.

    "Yes, that's me. Do come in," he gushed as he showed them to the sitting room. "Have a seat, what can I help you gentlemen with?" doing his best to make a good impression.

    Vernon smiled at the 'Officers' questions. He was happy to tell them about his family. He glowed as he showed off pictures of his lovely wife Petunia and their strapping son Dudley. He bragged about how well his company was doing, and how well he was able to care for his family because of it. Yes, he was very proud to tell them of his perfectly normal family.

    "So, Mr. Dursley, you, your wife, and your son, are the only ones who live here. Is that correct?" one of the gentlemen asked.  

    "Well, my wife's nephew stays with us also when he is not in school," answered Vernon his features darkening at the mention of his 'freak' nephew.

    "May we meet your family Mr. Dursley?" one of the men in suits pleasantly asked. You seem quite proud of them."

    "Yes, yes, very proud, Petunia dear! Dudley, come and meet these nice officers that are visiting us." called Vernon, relaxing back into his prior boastful demeanor.

    The officers stood up at the sight of Dudley Dursley. It was clear that the photographs they'd seen were nothing to compare to the reality of Dursley's only child. Stiff smiles were all the group could manage while greeting the simpering Petunia as she coddled her son.

    "Will your school term be starting soon?" asked one of the uniformed officers. "Do you like your school?"

    "I leave for Smeltings tomorrow actually.  Yes, I love my school. Father went there as well you know, family tradition," boasted Dudley.

    "And your cousin?" asked one of the attorney's. "Does he follow the same tradition and attend Smeltings with you?" 

    Dudley's mouth opened and closed several times as he attempted to answer the question. 

    _"The freak, attend Smeltings… with him?"_ his bulgy eyes deferred to his father.

    "No, the boy attends St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boy's," answered Vernon. "He's a bit of trouble, that one."

    An exchange of glances signaled the time to leave their host's and the officers smilingly thanked the Dursley's for their hospitality. 

* * * * * * *

    "The search can wait until tomorrow," the attorney in charge announced. "I would like another look at Dudley's school reports and maybe a talk with the school authorities. It would be better to save the questioning of the Dursley's until he is back at school anyway."

    "Tomorrow then, say we meet back up at 1:30 PM?" asked one of the uniformed officers.

    "1:30 PM, and be sure to bring the search warrants," the group agreed. 

    The two uniformed officers and one of the attorney's climbed into a waiting car and drove away, leaving the rest to apparate.


	2. Not What They Expected

Chapter 2

Not What They Expected

    Vernon Dursley smiled as his wife prepared a favorite breakfast for their son, Dudley. Perunia looked so happy, frying the eggs and bacon, humming softly to herself. Dudley needed a good meal to see him off to school. The diet the school made him follow, she thought they were trying to starve her dear boy.

    Vernon didn't want to bother his lovely wife with his musings but the prior day's unexplained visit from the officers' had ruined his day. He'd thought of little else. Why, they hadn't asked a single question about the neighbors. 

    Vernon cleared his throat. "Petunia dear?" he asked. "Did you think the officers' visit yesterday was a bit… strange?"

    "Strange dear? No, it must have been part of that new program they had on the tele a few months ago. You remember the one about involving the police in the community?" asked Petunia. "I really don't know what else it could be; they were so interested in Dudley."

    "Yes, our young man," boasted Vernon. "They were quite impressed with our son I dare say."

    "What's for breakfast mum?" asked Dudley as he took his seat.

    "I made all your favorites, Duddykins. Bacon eggs, hash, pancakes, muffins… Eat up dear; you need your strength this year. I know they don't feed you enough at school," coddled Petunia.

    "Yes Dudley, you make your mum and me proud. We'll have a special something waiting for you at Christmas break," added Vernon.

    "Seconds Dinkypoo?" asked Petunia. "After breakfast I'll pack your bags dear. Is there anything special you want to take with you?"

    "No mum. Can I watch the tele until it's time to leave? I never get to watch my favorite programs during term. The other boys hog the tele so," complained Dudley."

    "Of course Dudums, and I will write the Headmistress. You should be getting your share of time, letting the other boys hog the tele, really." said Petunia.

    "How would you like a lunch out son?" asked Vernon. "If we leave a little early we can stop at your favorite diner before you catch the train."

   Dudley thought for a moment. "Can I bring my Game Boy?" he asked.

    "Yes dear," simpered Petunia.

    Petunia carefully folded Dudley's custom made britches into his suitcase. He, in spit of his diet, had managed to outgrow even the largest size the uniform store carried. 

    _"Diet!" _she thought. _"The school just doesn't understand. Dudley is a growing boy, he needs healthy serving of his meals." _

She had already started filling care-boxes to keep her sons spirits up through the term. 

    "I just hope he doesn't waste away, he gets so weak without proper meals." she muttered to herself tucking the last of Dudley's school things into the case. 

    _"There," _she thought. _"I'll just get him up a nice basket for the train."_

    "Is Dudley's bag ready to go dear?" Vernon asked folding his morning newspaper. "Right, I'll take it out then. You just sit and enjoy yourself son."

    Dudley's eyes didn't budge form the tele. He showed no sign of hearing his parents' conversation.

    "Ready, Petunia?" asked Vernon. "Dudley, it's time to go."

    "Just five minutes until this show is over, do you have my Game Boy?" 

    "Of course you can finish watching your show, Duddyumkins!" coddled Petunia. 

    It was a full half-hour before the family was seated in the car, driving down the motorway. Vernon had completely forgotten the prior days puzzling visit by the time they said goodbye at the station. He happily bragged about his own days at Smelting's on the drive home. Yes, he was very proud of his Dudley.

* * * * * * *

    2 police officers, 4 aurors, and 3 attorneys walked quietly up Privet Drive. The group had been ready and waiting for nearly two hours before Vernon Dursley drove the family car into the driveway of number four. They had verified and cross-checked their warrant's during their meeting earlier, and now gave the couple a few extra minutes to get settled inside before knocking sharply.

    "Mr. Dursley?" one of the officers asked. "I hope were not intruding."

    "No, no… you forgot to ask some of the questions yesterday?" asked Vernon warily. "What have the neighbors done?"

    "Yes, we do have a few more questions. May we come in? Your lovely wife was so gracious yesterday."

    "Indeed… come in then. Petunia dear?" he called toward the kitchen. "The officers from yesterday are here; perhaps they'd like some tea?"

    "Is your son off to school?" asked the officer socially.

    "Yes, our Dudley is really growing up. He takes his exams this year…" said Vernon. "Thank you dear! You gentlemen remember my wife, Petunia?"

    "The lovely Mrs. Dursley, how could we forget?" flattered one of the attorney's. "You keep a beautiful home, Mrs. Dursley. I don't know how you manage with raising two boys."

    "Thank you," Petunia glowed. "Would you like some tea?"

    She took a seat near her husband, not willing to miss any _news_ of her neighbors.

    "We have received a complaint, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I am sure that you will agree that complaints must be investigated." stated the attorney.

    "Absolutely," the Dursley's agreed. "We will help you carry out your duty in any way we can." They were excited by the idea that _they_ might be the ones whose information led to the capture of whatever dangerous criminal these "officers of the law" were after.

  "We appreciate your cooperation," an officer assured them.

* * * * * * *

    Dudley Dursley had, once again, taken over a private compartment on the train. It hadn't been difficult; most of the younger students went out of their way to avoid the well known bully's. Those that did dare to enter the now guarded room had a specific purpose in mind, joining the annual poker game.

    School rules were in effect for the students on the train, but enforcement was typically lax. There were few chaperones so as long as the young people weren't disturbing the other passengers or breaking any of the first 10 school rules, they were left to their own amusements. 

    Unfortunately for Dudley this year's chaperone had been instructed to keep a very close eye on him, and "No Gambling" was rule #7.

* * * * * * 

    "The complaint was filed anonymously it concerns your son and nephew."

    "What has that _boy done to my son?" screeched Petunia._

    "THAT'S IT," Vernon roared, "he is not returning to this house! That freak hurt my boy! Does Dudley need a doctor?"

    The visitors were surprised by the Dursley's outburst. Their research into the family had shown Petunia and Vernon to be mild, if greedy.

    "Sir, madam, I don't believe you understand, an attorney clarified. "The complaint is about your treatment of your son and nephew. It claims neglect and abuse."

    "Neglect… abuse… my son? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" shouted Vernon. "How dare you! Come into my house, accept my hospitality and accuse _me of committing a crime! GET OUT!"_

    Seeing his visitors distinct lack of movement, Vernon grabbed the nearest man by the front of his jacket and started dragging him toward the door.

    "AND DON'T COME BACK! YOU…"

    "The attack on one of their own prompted a switch to plan "B." The officers and aurors jumped into action. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were quickly restrained. They were informed of the warrants for their arrest and the search of their house, then read their rights and given two options. Cooperate here, or cooperate at headquarters. 

    "I WANT MY ATTORNEY! You'll be sorry for this mistake when I am finished with you. I promise you that," screamed Vernon as he was escorted to the waiting police car.

    Petunia held her head high as she followed her husband.

    "It's just a little misunderstanding," she tried to explain to the gathering of neighbors.

    "Don't worry my love," Vernon consoled her as the car drove down the motorway. "I'll call my attorney as soon as we get to the station. We'll have this cleared up before Supper."


	3. Jailed

Chapter 3

Jailed

     "Your behavior is inexcusable," a sharp faced woman stated. "What have you to say for yourself?"

     The person standing before her replied with only a glare staring out of his round red face.

     "Very well, Mr. Dursley… After reviewing your marks and the behavior reports from your professors, I find your record dismal. You have not passed a single one of your classes the entire time you have attended this school. I have used these records in deciding your punishment. 

     "You are hereby placed on probation for the entire first term. You will attend study hall during any free class periods as well as after school until 30 min before lights out. You will have study hall for 8 hours on both Saturday and Sunday and are not permitted off school grounds without a member of the staff as an escort. After careful consideration of your marks I have decided to have you tested to see exactly where you are in your studies. You will be attending special classes based on these tests in the hope that you can catch up to at least a level that will permit you to pass the GCSE's for a trade."

     "You can't do that to me! Wait 'til my father hears about this, he won't leave me in this second rate institution…"

     "Yes Mr. Dursley, I am certain you father will be less than happy. Until such a time as you are removed from this school, or graduate, you will be following the rules laid out for you."

     "I'll be out of here as soon as my father receives my letter!"

     "I am sorry Mr. Dursley, but I have received notice from the court, you are now a ward of the state until a certain matter is worked out. A letter form you father will not be enough to remove you from the care of this school.

     "Now, you are dismissed to your room. Unpack and get ready for your testing tomorrow."

     As she watched the irate young man bluster down the hall followed by one of the professors she wondered. What would her staff say when they heard about the punishment? After all she had just sentenced their most difficult student to being supervised at all times. They would not be happy with sharing that duty.

     She sighed reaching down to review the papers sent by the court. There was much to do, and this would be a difficult year, for all of them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Petunia Dursley let out a startled screech as she fell backwards on a cold stone floor beside her husband. "Vernon!" she called out reaching toward him in fright. After all, one doesn't fall out of the back of a police car, dies one? At least, no perfectly normal person does. And Petunia was, if nothing else, perfectly normal, wasn't she?

     "Who are you?" shouted Vernon Dursley as he stared up from his place on the floor. "Stop pointing those things at me!"

     One of the two uniformed officers that had accompanied them in the car had jumped to his feet and was standing before one of those _freak_ people and saluting smartly. "The prisoners are transferred to your care as per the directions on the warrant for their arrest."

     The freak saluted back accepting the transfer before walking over and demanding that the two frightened muggles stand.

     "You have no right! We are not your kind; you can't do this to us!"

     "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you have been legally arrested on a warrant issued by the wizarding court and will stand for the charges but first you must be in-processed. You will stand and follow me."

     "We will not! I want my attorney! You have no authority over us!" Vernon bellowed, watching as the as the ring of aurors surrounding his wife and him slowly moved closer with their wands drawn.

    "Get… up… NOW!"

     Still he refused, attempting to shield his wife behind him, and nearly squashing her in the process. Then several hands reached out toward him and he was dragged to his feet, struggling against the handcuffs which had not yet been removed. He was forced forward against his will, shoved unceremoniously into a room at the end of the hall. 

     It wasn't a large room compared to some, but it would not be considered small compared to others. In one corner was a plain old wooden desk, gouged and burnt, barley holding together under the weight of the dragon skin boots positioned upon it.

     "A new one, eh?"

     The boots were lowered slowly, scraping the stone floor as their owner rose to see his new charge.

     "I heard this one is a muggle. Is it so?"

     "It is. He will stand before the court tomorrow at 9 AM. He will need to contact his attorney this evening so they can prepare."

     "What are the charges against him?"

     "Child abuse; both his nephew and son."

     "We don't much like child abusers here, but I am sure we can find you a nice cozy cell for the night. Wouldn't want you upset before the judges tomorrow, would we?"

     "Where is my wife?" demanded Vernon as he rubbed his now free wrists.

     "She'll have been taken to the female division, you won't see her 'til tomorrow in court," the guard explained as he held Mr. Dursley in place for a photograph. "Just this way," he continued, shoving his charge toward a crowded cell across from his desk. "I can keep a good eye on you here; make sure you don't cause any trouble."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Dudley Dursley stood in the center of his darkened room. It had not been dark for long, just since immediately after he threw his lamp through the wall. The broken plaster was hardly alone in its state. So far, Dudley had managed to forcibly remove the door form the closet, shove the desk through the window (it now lay splintered on the ground two stories below) and completely disassemble the bed. 

     He had yet to write to his parents, he first needed to calm down enough to use a pencil. Not that he wanted to write. No, he _wanted_ to call them so they could remove him tonight. That stupid house matron was standing outside his door and refused to let him use the phone. He'd write about that also. His father paid good money to have him attend this school, and for them to treat him like this? His parents would not permit this to continue. He knew it!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Edward Alfonsis, attorney at law, sat silently at his desk. The office has closed hours ago; his family had most likely gone ahead with dinner without him he was so late returning home. Only the youngest of his three children would be home, safely tucked into bed, the others were in school. And yet he sat, reading once again the letter from the court he had received earlier that day.

     The directions were clear; he already had a client though. This could possibly cause a conflict of interests. He understood the need, and he understood the reasons for the courts decision, but… he would have to discuss this with his client before going ahead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Carefully smoothing her hair with her hands, Petunia Dursley sat behind a large wooden table in the center ring of the courtroom. She still wore her dress from the day before, after all, that _thing_ they offered her to wear was hardly appropriate for a woman of her position, was it?

     She had met with the attorney the night before, immediately after his meeting with Mr. Dursley. She had listened to his advice, but refused to follow it. Her… use an attorney of _that kind_? Never!

     Spending the night crowded into a small cell with a group of _freaks_ hardly improved her disposition. There wasn't even a bed for her to lay out on, only a single bench attached to the wall for all 8 women. None of them were normal like her, all _weird_. They didn't like her, especially not after hearing what she was arrested for. She had the bruises, carefully positioned under her dress so no one could see.  The guard hadn't seemed to notice, not even when she called out to her.

     And now, she sat, waiting for the preliminary proceedings before her trial to begin. How she hoped Vernon would arrive soon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     Mr. Alfonsis hurried through the London traffic. His meeting that morning at Hogwarts had gone; he supposed, as well as could be expected. His client had understood and agreed to the courts request. Now if the traffic would clear so he could get to the trial at the ministry on time!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

    Dudley Dursley sat in the lobby to the headmistress office with a pencil in his hand, glaring at the horrible exam he was being forced to take. It was his third one that day. He wasn't even permitted to leave for lunch; instead a plate was brought for him. 

     He had managed to wear himself out so thoroughly the night before; he hadn't managed to write to his parents before falling asleep in his dismantled room. Now he would, just as soon as he finished these stupid exams and was permitted to leave. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     Three tables were positioned in the rectangular courtroom across form the judge's platform. The witness stand (a heavy wooden chair laden with large metal chains) held a position to the right. Above and surrounding the court, were rows and rows of empty wooden benches. 

     A few reporters had taken seats in the front row, their security badges prominently displayed for this closed court session.  Each one had been required to sign a contract which clearly dictated the rules for these proceedings. 

     After laying his briefcase down on the far right table, Mr. Alfonsis took the time to examine the courtroom. The table on the far left hosted the bickering voices of the accused, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. He knew their attorney, a muggle who seemed to be attempting to talk them into hiring someone with more experience in this court. He turned his attention to the center table and nodded to the prosecuting attorneys, who returned his greeting and held out a folder toward him. 

     "You may need this, came from the school."

     "Thank you, good day gentlemen."

     Quickly he thumbed through the packet, Dudley's early exam results and analysis. Not a single pass and this was the entrance exam for Smeltings. The boy should never have even been accepted into the school. They were continuing with exams to pinpoint the boys' actual academic level, this did not look promising.


	4. Wizard Court

Chapter 4

Wizard Court

     Vernon Dursley squinted through his narrowed eyes at the freak that had the audacity to be the judge at this carnival of a trial. The fool had the nerve to declare him in contempt of court for refusing to rise as he entered the courtroom. Another matter that would be added to the charges he faced today.

     Barely listening as the charges against him were read, Vernon silently fumed at the spectacle he was being forced to attend. All because of that horrible boy he had been generous enough to raise and support for the past fourteen years. After all he had done, this was how his generosity was repaid. Wrongfully accused, standing trial before a kangaroo court, he wouldn't stand for this, no…

     Mr. Alfonsis waited patiently, the judge had finished reading the charges and now everyone was waiting for the Dursley's to enter a plea. He watched as their attorney rose form his seat and faced the judge.

     "The defense objects. This court is a Wizard court and has no authority over my clients."

     "It is my understanding that one of the victims in this case is a Wizard," the judge questioned. "Is this correct?"

     "Yes, your honor. The accused, however, are not. Neither is the other _supposed_ victim in this case."

     The judge turned his attention to the prosecuting attorney's. "Exactly how was this situation originally brought to the authorities, through the Muggle police or through the aurors?"

     "The aurors were called into the Hogsmede medical center to investigate a case of possible child abuse. That was the first contact made in this case."

     "I see two children listed as victims, was this initial encounter for both?"

     "No, your honor. The issues relating to the second child, the Dursley's son Dudley, were discovered during the investigation following the initial report into their treatment of their nephew, Mr. Harry Potter."

     "Potter, Harry Potter?" the judge asked as he rifled through the file on the desk before him. "Yes… The charges relating to Mr. Potter _will_ be heard in Wizarding court. Who is representing the minors in this case?"

     Standing, Mr Alfonsis addressed the court. "I am your honor."

     The judge nodded to him before continuing. "There is the possibility of splitting the case, hearing the charges pertaining to Mr. Harry Potter here, and those relating to Mr. Dudley Dursley in Muggle court…"

     "I object, your honor!" Mr. Alfonsis raised his voice above the shouts heard from the other tables. "It is in the best interest of both children to have the charges settled in the most expedient manner. Hearing the charges separately, especially in two different court systems, would lengthen the process considerably. The Muggle court has already released jurisdiction, handing it over to this court."

     The judge once again searched through the papers before him, quickly finding the transfer of jurisdiction. "Here it is… yes, this has already been decided," he looked toward the defense. "Again, what is the plea?"

     "Mr. Vernon Dursley pleas 'not guilty' on all counts. Mrs. Petunia Dursley pleas 'not guilty' on all counts," the attorney growled in defeat.

     "Very well, the court accepts your plea. Now, as to your bail."

     "The prosecution requests that bail be denied! Your Honor."

     "Ridiculous! The defense requests the accused be released on they're own recognizance."

     "Order, order! The prosecution will explain why they request that bail be denied."

     "Your honor the accused live in the non-magic world, releasing them to roam unattended could have serious consequences both for the victims as well as for themselves. Not to mention that they could break the confidentiality of this court and or run away from the jurisdiction of the court."

     "Defense, your case for release?"

     "My clients are well established in their area and have no reason to run. They are not guilty of the crimes of which they are accused. They will not discuss the proceedings with anyone not directly involved with the case before the court. They are looking forward to their chance to prove their innocence. There is also the matter of their son who will have no place to go for Christmas break in his parent are kept in custody."

     "Mr. Alfonsis, have you anything to add in this matter?"

     "Of the victims in this case, one is enrolled in a Wizarding school and the other in a Muggle school. Releasing the accused in either environment may lead to them attempting to contact one or another of the victims. I feel it would be ill advised to release them. It is in young Mr. Dursleys best interest to remain in the care of his school for break. Even if they are released, he is in the custody of the court until the end of these proceedings, he will not be returning to his parents' home and care unless they are found innocent of all charges."

     "It is this courts opinion that the Muggle defendants would not be unduly dangerous released to their home with the proper precautions. They are to be confined to their home until the end of these proceedings. The Aurors are hereby commissioned to secure the Dursleys until such time as they are either found innocent or sentenced."

     This court is dismissed!"


End file.
